Miraculous Ladybug: Scooby-Doo in Newscaster
by ChatNoirfanIce
Summary: Join Scooby and the gang in an adventure to Paris, where they meet Ladybug and Chat Noir. They help the heroes of Paris with a mystery that will bring this akuma attack to worldwide news.


**Miraculous Ladybug and Scooby Doo**

 **By Icepaw**

As the Scooby Gang headed toward Paris, Shaggy raised his head from a snooze and asked, "Gee Fred, why are we venturing to Paris? Are there any mysteries with spooky monsters that Scoob and I need to know about?" He asked this question because they've never been out this far from their country and as usual, Fred could have the thought of a mystery in his head. Shaggy and Scooby were always scared of ghosts and other spooky things, and this time Shaggy thought he and Scooby should be prepared to be ghost bait. "Actually no, Daphne got a call from some famous fashion designer saying that he would like to meet her. We were invited too", Fred quickly answered as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. Daphne was sitting at the right side of Fred and was checking her nails and painting them as too look nice for the interview. "He's only one of the world's greatest fashion designers. I actually can't believe he wants to meet ME!" She added in an impressed voice as to make him sound as amazing as she could. Shaggy just quietly sighed and said, "I'd be impressed if he made different designs for Scooby Snacks, right Scoob?" He turned to his pal as he patiently waited for an answer. Though, it didn't take long for Scooby to reply, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Just then, they arrived to Mr. Gabriel Agreste's home, staring in awe about how big it was. "Well gang, here we are!" Fred announced just so he could break up the silence. "Ginkies! It certainly is noticeable that he makes a good profit from his job", Velma observed. After a little while of sitting in the Mystery Machine observing the careful design and decoration of the mansion, they finally opened the doors and came outside. It took very little time for Daphne to arrive at the door since she was super excited to meet Mr. Agreste. The others quickly caught up to her as they were curious themselves. Daphne turned her head to look around for a doorbell or something to knock with, but instead found a call button. She pushed it carefully with her finger as to not scratch the shiny, red coat of paint with her nails. "Hello, I'm Daphne Blake. I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Agreste". "Yes, Mr. Agreste's been expecting you Ms. Blake, come on in and make yourselves comfortable", replied Natilie over the intercom as formally as she could. Suddenly the door swung open only to surprise the gang for a second before they went in. Daphne was the last one to go in as she politely gestured Natilie with a, "Thank you".

They went in to find Mr. Agreste at the top of the stairs as to make him appear in a spotlight as long as possible. "Greetings Ms. Blake, it's a pleasure to finally meet you and your friends", said Mr. Agreste before he quickly noticed Scooby. He thought for a moment how the dog could shed on the furniture and easily ruin the carpet, but immediately dismissed it when he noticed how formal Scooby was trying to be. He was amused by this, although he attempted to not show it. Then, Daphne went around the middle of the room as she formally addressed her friends, "This is Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby". She bent down to quickly give Scooby a scratch behind the ears to let him know how proud she was for him to be as polite as he could before she rose up and returned her attention to Mr. Agreste. The front door then suddenly opened as Adrien came in from school. He felt exhausted from fighting that last akuma, but wouldn't dare show his tired expression to his father as to keep his family's name. Mr. Agreste motioned toward Adrien as he replied, "Very nice to meet all of you. I'd like to introduce you to my son, Adrien." Adrien suddenly turned towards the Scooby Gang as he said, "It's very nice to meet you." "Likewise", replied Daphne. Natilie suddenly came in between them as to take the spotlight away from Mr. Agreste for a little while as she said, "You can all stay with Adrien while Ms. Blake speaks with Mr. Agreste", then she backed away quietly to go back to her usual business. Adrien was hoping that he would be able to take a quick shower, plop down on his bed, and ponder about what his next move to impressing Ladybug should be, but he thought that this may be better instead. "Alright, follow me", he motioned for Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby to follow him through the maze of halls towards his room.

Through all those twists and turns, they finally got to his room. Shaggy and Scooby were the first to follow behind Adrien. Shaggy was turning his head around the room to observe how big it was in amazement before he said, "Wow, your room is like super HUGE, man!" Adrien was a bit taken aback from the way he said the comment, but he managed to understand that this was Shaggy. "Thanks Shaggy, though I don't really get much time to enjoy it through all of the classes and photoshoots". He finally realized how badly he needed a bath and was grateful that no one including his father noticed. He turned around and told them, "Make yourselves comfortable while I clean up from school". He didn't wait for anyone to say anything before he left for the shower. Scooby replied with a late, "Ro'kay", as he got onto the soft bed that was actually the first thing he noticed in Adrien's room. Shaggy immediately sat down in a chair that just so happened to be right next to a desk with two computers resting side by side on top of it. He managed to hop right back up as he realized that he had turned one of the computers on with his elbow as he leaned back against the chair. "Zoinks! What's that?" replied Shaggy with a bit of curiosity in his voice that surprised him even more. Velma approached the computers and noted, "It appears to be a picture of some kind of super heroin". Fred was a bit curious as he said, "Wonder why Adrien has that picture on his computer". Immediately, Scooby hopped off of the bed he was resting on and started going around the room, sniffing every corner. Shaggy curiously asked Scooby, "What is it ol' pal?" Scooby finally stopped sniffing, raised his head and replied," Riy rell Ramembert". "Camembert?" Asked Shaggy in confusement, he knew that camembert was a fancy kind of cheese which made him kind of hungry to even think about it, but at the same time, he was curious why his buddy was smelling camembert.

Meanwhile with Adrien, a small, black cat was flying around his head a couple of times before stopping to ask, "Explain to me why I have to spend time near a DOG?!" Adrien replied to his black kwamii, "They are friends of my father, Plagg. You don't actually spend time with them, just near them. It'll probably be best if you try to stay out of sight". Plagg crossed his small arms as he said, "Like that'll be hard". Adrien shook his head and added, "Yeah, but for now we have to save Paris!" "Really?" replied Plagg. Adrien then said the required words to make him transform into his hero persona, "Plagg, claws out!" Immediately, Plagg disappeared into Adrien's ring allowing him to transform. A stroke across his face, a black mask appeared making his green eyes turn more cat-like. A swipe along his head making his hair a bit longer and messy, cat ears appeared also. Soon, his black, leather outfit appeared along his body with his steel-toed boots, along with his gloves that were a bit pointed at the end to look like claws. Just then, his black belt along his waist extended out to resemble a tail. A few motions here and there afterwards and he transformed into "Chat Noir". Then, he immediately jumped out of the nearest open window onto the roof and ventured out to find Ladybug and quite possibly, the akuma.

Back with the gang, Fred turned and asked the others, "Did you hear that?" Shaggy and Scooby were both on the bed together in a hugging motion, shaking. "T-t-that s-spine chilling, light scream c-coming from outside? H-h-heard no such thing", Shaggy sarcastically remarked, still hanging on to Scooby and shivering. Fred then said to them, paying no attention to the way Shaggy and Scooby were shivering up their skin, "Let's go outside and check it out". Immediately Shaggy and Scooby let go of their embrace and crossed their arms as Shaggy replied as he recalled their usual way of doing things, "No way are Scooby and I going with you, Fred. Every time we do, we get caught up into a mystery and wind up being the bait to catch some kind of spooky psycho into one of your traps that catch us instead". Scooby added in, shaking his head, "Ruh-uh". Velma tried to think of something to say to make them come and finally said to them, "Suit yourself if you want to stay with Natilie and Mr. Agreste", she knew this wasn't her best thing to come up with, but it may make them move at least. Sure enough, Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and Shaggy replied with an unhappy tone, "Fine, we'll go".

Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby went outside Adrien's room and out the door to meet Daphne. Fred was happy to see her, as with reuniting with the rest of the gang, "Hey Daphne, how'd the meeting go?" Daphne replied with a happy look, "It went well". She slowly turned to a confused look as she asked, "What are you doing here outside?" Fred replied to her, "We heard a scream and came outside to investigate". "You guys heard it too? I thought I was just imagining things", said Daphne. Suddenly, Shaggy turned and started shaking again and pointed towards something as he replied, "I don't think you were, look!" Everyone turned to see what Shaggy was pointing at to find Space Kook wandering around, causing chaos throughout the streets. Then Scooby started shaking as he said, "Rit's ruh Rooky Race Rook!" Fred curiously asked, "What's he doing here in Paris?" Shaggy replied, "Who cares? Let's get out of here!" He started running away with Scooby but Velma grabbed them both and told them, "Not so fast you two. We need to figure out what's going on here first". Just then, Space Kook turned around and started running towards them. Daphne exclaimed, "Oh no, now he's seen us!" "Run!" Fred called out, as he started running with the rest of the gang not so far behind. "Up the hill, and through the woods, away from Space Kook we flee", sang Shaggy. Scooby showed his likeness of the song with a laugh while he was running. "No time for jokes, Shaggy. This time, its serious", said Fred, unamused. Suddenly, they ran into a dead-end and Shaggy cried out, "We're goners!" Just then, a red and black polka-dotted yo-yo whips out around them, and they immediately get yanked up to the top of a roof.

"Purr-fect save, My'lady!" praised Chat Noir, as he was always impressed by his red and black spotted partner. "Thanks, Kitty", replies the spotted super heroin. She walks up to the Scooby Gang and scolds them, "You should be more careful here! Don't you know it isn't safe?" Shaggy replies with the answer to the question that explains all his scaredy-cat actions, "That's what I've been trying to tell them, but do they listen?! Noooo!" The spotted super heroin asks, "You're not from here, are you?" She raises her hand up to her chin to think and realizes, "That's right! You're the Scooby Gang, correct?" Fred replies, "That's correct." The spotted super heroin introduces herself as "Ladybug" and her partner as "Chat Noir". Chat Noir becomes a bit weary of them and asks Ladybug, "You know about these guys?" Ladybug replies to her feline partner, "Of course! I watch the interviews about their latest mysteries. These guys are good!" Actually, her best friend Alya talked about them to her during class breaks and sometimes shows her the interviews people have recorded with them. Though, she didn't think it was that important to mention. Scooby then flushes bright red, "Aww… shucks…" Fred replies to Ladybug, "Nice to meet you. I'm Fred, and behind me are Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby". Chat Noir then becomes more confident now that he knows that Ladybug is okay with them and suggested, "Well then, perhaps they can help us with our little purr-dicament." Ladybug replies unconfidently, "I don't know, this isn't exactly a mystery that is in their league. This is a bit extreme with the akumas going around." "I guess so…", Chat Noir becomes a little disappointed, he was a bit curious to see how the mystery solvers his lady speaks so highly of, does in a mystery like this. Fred says to Ladybug confidently, "I'm sure we can handle it! A mystery is still a mystery. Plus, we know a bit about Space Kook here." Chat Noir suddenly raises his head, "You do?" Velma replies, "Sure we do! I've got some data I've collected from every one of our mysteries." Now that she's a bit convinced about them, Ladybug announces to the Scooby Gang, "Well then, it looks like you guys have another mystery on your hands." Fred replies unamused, "Hey, I was going to say that!"

"Explain to me again why we have to track down Space Kook instead of buying fruit smoothies?" Shaggy complains to Velma behind a rock that they picked to hide behind. Scooby licks his lips as he says, "Ruit Roothies, Yum!" "Fred offered to help Ladybug patrol for anymore villains like Space Kook. Be grateful that Chat Noir offered to help us and protect you two chickens", replies Velma in annoyance. Shaggy says to Velma, "Oh we are!" Scooby agrees with an "Uh-huh!" Chat Noir was checking around the area that he was in for any signs of danger as he heard this. He thought to himself as he corrected Velma that Ladybug insisted that he go with them. He never really has objected to anything that his lady has told him to do, but he's never crazy about being away from her either. The thoughts of him pleasing her sink in to daydream, but he immediately pushes the thoughts away snapping him back to reality. This is something important that Ladybug told him to do, and he is determined to do it as purr-fectly as he can to please her. "Alright, the coast is clear. You can all come out now", Chat Noir finally says. Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby all come out from behind the rock they were hiding behind. Velma immediately asks Chat Noir, "Where do you think would be a good place to start looking for clues?" Chat Noir thinks about it for a moment and then replies, "Probably around the Eiffel Tower. That's where M'lady and I first saw Space Kook." He was of course going to look for clues to help solve the mystery, but at the same time, hoping that he may find his lady there too. Chat Noir starts jumping from roof to roof towards the Eiffel Tower pausing occasionally to wait for Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby to catch up. Shaggy bends over and leans on his knees, "Hoof! Even after all those times of cowardly running away from monsters, I still can't catch up to superheroes." Velma agrees, "It is strange, isn't it?"

Soon, they arrive to the Eiffel Tower and Chat Noir tells them, "You guys can look for clues below the tower. I'll look on top", then he immediately jumps to the top of the tower. Velma then turns around and says, "Alright Scooby, start using that nose of yours." Scooby barks an okay and starts sniffing around the legs of the tower. He only got a few feet away from the fourth foot before he bumps into something that IS a leg, but not a tower leg. Scooby looks up and quickly notices that he ran into Space Kook himself! "Yipe!" Scooby yells as he runs away. He jumps over about sixteen steel beams and runs around at least seven wooden and metal barrels before he gets so exhausted, he can't run anymore. Space Kook is a foot away from him before something black wizzes by, crashing a pole against Space Kook that makes the villain disappear in a puff of smoke. By now, Scooby is lying down on his stomach, feet curled, and his front paws against his eyes shielding them, shaking. Chat Noir turns around and asks, "You okay, Scooby?" Scooby stops shivering and uncovers his eyes, "Reah!" "Wonder why Space Kook disappeared once I hit him", ponders Chat Noir. Scooby goes over to the spot that Space Kook disappeared and sniffs it. He suddenly goes into a pointing position, signaling Chat to see what he found. Chat Noir picks it up and examines it before saying to Scooby, "Looks like you found a clue, Scooby. Let's find Velma, perhaps she can decipher it."

They get back to Velma and Shaggy to find Fred, Daphne, and Ladybug with them. Inside, Chat Noir is jumping for joy like a kitten. He's happy to see Ladybug again and he wants to show his excitement, but he decides not to. It wouldn't be professional in front of the Scooby Gang, plus it would result in a lot of explaining to them why he did such things. He didn't feel like explaining something that, in reality to him, can't be put into words. He has deep feelings for his lady and that's that. Then, he goes up to Velma and tells her, "I wasn't able to find much anything up the Eiffel Tower, but Scooby may have found something". After he hands the clue to her, she explains, "Ginkies!" "What is it?" Fred asks her. Velma replies, "The clue is exactly the same to the one I found near the place where Red Beard disappeared and the one Ladybug found after the Black Night disappeared too." "That's not possible is it?" Daphne asks. Velma replies to her, "It isn't, I don't know exactly who is behind this yet, but at least we know that nobody was akumatized as one of the villains we faced." Ladybug ponders for a moment, and then asks, "Can I see the papers for a second?" "Sure Ladybug", Velma hands her the paper for her to examine. She gets down on the ground and puts the three strips of paper together as easily as a puzzle and exclaims, "Voila!" Chat looks at the strips of paper that were put together and reads it, "Of course!" "What?" Velma asks. "I know who is behind this!" Ladybug exclaims. All except Chat asked, "Who?" Ladybug replies, "Alec, he's our TV announcer." "You see, he's a pretty busy guy, announcing almost everything we see on television. He's usually pretty spunky and upbeat, but lately I've noticed that there was something off about him. I went to go and see him myself to see what's up, but I managed to overhear him talking with one of the channel managers. They were talking about how he has been getting the lowest views on world television, and how he could change the way he acts. Alec didn't have anything to do with it, he was happy with the way his announcing was, and he wouldn't have any other way. They went on about it for about half an hour and then Alec left with an unhappy look on his face. I saw all of it, I just didn't think to talk with him and hopefully change his look to a positive side. I wish I did, I should've known that Hawkmoth would send his akuma on him." Chat Noir puts his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Buggaboo. You couldn't have stopped it from happening even if you did change his look on things. It can't be helped." Ladybug looks at Chat for a moment before replying, "Thanks, Chat". "You're welcome. Plus, it looks like you solved your first mystery, M'lady." Suddenly, Ladybug starts toying with his bell, which makes his heart, beat faster than a cheetah running through the trails of the savannahs. He loves it when he makes his lady feel better, then he knows that he has actually accomplished something. Ladybug stops toying around with his bell, which makes him a bit unhappy that she let go and is now a few inches farther from him. She says to him, "We still have to de-evilize the akuma."

Alec is already at the TV station, as he was for the whole time he was akumatized. He looks around outside the window, gazing over the chaos he caused. "Now everyone will experience what I felt when they gave me poor results about my announcing", says Alec. "Newscaster, you've spent enough time fooling around. Get me Chat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous!" Says Hawkmoth through his ability to communicate through the minds of the people he's akumatized. Newscaster replies, "Fine, Hawkmoth. I'll get them." Suddenly he hears someone bust the door open, Ladybug and Chat Noir come in with the Scooby Gang close behind them. "Looks like you didn't have to wait through a commercial", Newscaster tells Hawkmoth. "Why are you doing this, Alec?" Ladybug asks concerned. "It's Newscaster. I'm showing everyone what it feels like to be a criticized TV announcer. Time for you to experience the wrath of the Mummy!" says Newscaster as he summons the Mummy from his microphone he's holding. It heads towards them only to be hit by Ladybug's yo-yo seconds later. "It isn't safe, go find a place to hide!" Ladybug tells the Scooby Gang. Shaggy replies before he heads off to find a place to hide, "You don't have to tell me twice!" Newscaster says, "Well, since you didn't enjoy that show, perhaps you'd enjoy a little bit of horror!" Suddenly a blue-green ghost with chains hanging from its wrists appeared and started toward Chat Noir. It doesn't take long till Chat hit the ghost with his staff. "I'm not that impurr-esed of these channels. Do you have something with a little more rock' n roll?" The black cat asks. Newscaster summons Rock Monster with is microphone seconds later leaving Chat stunned for half a minute before he got back to his feet. "That's not exactly what I meant," Chat Noir said before dodging another blow from Rock Monster.

Meanwhile behind Newscaster, Shaggy and Scooby try to sneak to the door to escape. Newscaster notices them and asks, "Aww… leaving already? Won't you stay to see the theater performance at least"? Suddenly the Puppet Master appears from the microphone. Shaggy replies before running away, "N-not really into t-theater performances". The Puppet Master starts running after them leaving Newscaster dealing with Chat Noir and Ladybug. Ladybug throws

her yo-yo up in the air and calls out, "Lucky Charm!", and a pair of wire cutters appear. "Planning on cutting his chords?" Chat Noir asks. "Just give me a sec", says Ladybug as she looks around the TV station. She soon spots a sound box, the direction that Scooby and Shaggy are running in, and a loose chord in their way. Ladybug looks back at Chat Noir and replies, "Well… sort of." She runs over to the sound box before Newscaster summons the Miner Fourty-Niner. Chat Noir hits him and says, "I'm certainly not diggin' it yet." "Is he always making puns during battle?" Daphne asks Velma. She starts typing on the computer she was holding and replies to Daphne, "According to the Ladyblog, yes. They are usually cat puns."

Ladybug finally got to the sound box and snaps its wire, causing a loud ringing noise to sound out from it. Everyone covers their ears including Shaggy whom is still running away from the Puppet Master. "Whose bright idea was it to set that thing off?" Shaggy asks no one in particular with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he trips over the loose chord along with Scooby close behind and they both crash down onto Newscaster sending the microphone he was holding flying. "Chat Noir, the microphone!" Ladybug calls out to her partner in black. "Cataclysm"! Chat Noir calls out, before he heads towards the microphone. He manages to grab it and destroy it to rubble using Cataclysm. Then, a small black and purple akuma flies out from the broken microphone. Ladybug drops down her yo-yo and says, "No more evil doing for you, little akuma." She twirls it and sends it flying towards the akuma, "Time to de-evilize!" "Gotcha"! Ladybug says after she catches it inside her yo-yo. Then, she taps the top of her yo-yo and releases the purified akuma , "Bye, bye, little butterfly". She then throws the wire cutters up into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug"! Everything becomes restored including the microphone Chat Noir destroyed. Chat Noir and Ladybug come towards each other and say "Pound it"! As they bump fists. Ladybug's earrings beep, letting her know that she's about to change back. "Looks like we're about to de-transform. Thanks for all your help! Bug out!" Ladybug says seconds before she twirls her yo-yo and swings away. Chat Noir turns towards the Scooby Gang and asks them, "Just a question from a curious cat. How many mysteries HAVE you solved?" "Thousands", replied Daphne. Chat Noir shows a small grin and says, "That's claw-some! Hope we get to team up together again sometime!" Then he turns, salutes, and runs away. "Well, he sure IS a character", observes Velma.

The Scooby Gang soon gets back to the Agreste's mansion. Chat Noir got back unnoticed by anyone and de-transformed back to Adrien Agreste minutes before they got back. Now, he's next to his dad and Natilie giving a farewell to the Scooby Gang. Daphne says to Mr. Agreste, "I really enjoyed talking with you, Mr. Agreste". "Likewise, we should talk again soon", he agrees. Daphne smiles and replies to him, "We should." "Hey Daphne, since you're into fashion and designs so much, you should visit Marionette. She's an awesome designer, and she lives at the bakery", says Adrien. Scooby raises his head, "Rakery?" He turns to Shaggy and says, "Reets!" "We'll certainly visit sometime", Fred says, laughing at Scooby's expression. "See you later!" Says Daphne as she turns around and leaves towards the sunset with her friends. Mr. Agreste watches them leave and then goes into the house after Natile. A few seconds later, Plagg flies out of Adrien's jacket. "That was actually kind of fun", Plagg says to Adrien. He shakes his head and replies, "It was". Then, Plagg suddenly flies up to Adrien's face and adds, "Now it's time for some camembert."

 **THE END**


End file.
